Shikamaru's Troublesome Tale
by HazzaBump
Summary: Not too long ago, Shikamaru's life was perfect, A-grade student at Konoha high, close with his friends, happy with his girlfriend, but all that changes when a new girl joins the school. Who is this new arrival and why does she seem to have such an interest in the Nara? Shikamaru doesn't know, but when she starts making things complex he wonders why life has to be so troublesome...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey Guys, this chapter's just an intro but there will be more on the way soon so enjoy :)

* * *

Sat in the empty school library avoiding his friends, avoiding the world, Shikamaru Nara racked his brain trying to figure out the recent turn of events that made life so troublesome. It was a sunny afternoon and he was missing out on his Shogi club, but the genius sixteen year old was in no mood for any form of interaction, including his favourite game. For the time being he merely wanted to be alone with his thoughts.

A few weeks ago he'd been happy and content, class president, straight-A student, close with his friends and going steady with Ino, his girlfriend of almost two years. Looking back he could pinpoint exactly where his life took such a drastic turn for the worst.

It was a sunny Tuesday morning and started like any other day. He was awoken at six thirty by his alarm and got out of bed with a grumble, he dragged himself out of bed and lazily got ready for school. A scruffy white shirt and black trousers with a tie shoved in the pocked in case Tsunade-sama saw him. A quick breakfast of toast with his mother and he was ready, the woman attempted to straighten his hair but he wouldn't allow any such hassle and left with haste.

The first stop on his journey was to the house of Choji Akimichi, the boy's oldest and dearest friend. A round and warm-faced individual, he and Shikamaru had been friends since they were both very small, now they attended Konoha high together and were as inseparable as ever. The Nara boy knocked three times against the wooden door and awaited his friend, the sounds of quick goodbyes could be heard from inside moments before the door swung open revealing the other male.

"Hey Shikamaru" the larger boy greeted "Ready to go?" Shikamaru returned the greeting and nodded lazily for his friend to follow.

The trip to school was always a short one, lasting little more than ten minutes, leaving a substantial period before lessons began for the boy to meet up with his girl, Ino Yamanaka, head cheerleader and top of her class in psychology, she'd been another one who'd been in the same middle school as him but he'd only really noticed her when they were put in a three person group for a science project some three years prior.

She ran up and hugged him in her usual enthusiastic manner, a polar opposite to his own lax demeanour but it was that which both annoyed and attracted him to her in the first place. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and planted an equally eager kiss upon his lips which he casually accepted, smiling slightly as was his way.

"How ya doing?" he asked as he always did as the blonde let go, she smiled and replied that she was of course well, the conversation rarely differed from that and was merely an opportunity to say something slightly more meaningful.

"So are you still coming over mine this evening?" she asked beginning to walk towards their classroom with the boy in tow.

"Should be" he replied nonchalantly keeping pace with the female. He'd been to the Yamanaka residence on many an occasion and had been welcomed there with open arms due to their fathers being old friends, he enjoyed it there and was often round of an evening "It'll be fun" he continued prompting a warm smile from the girl.

"Great" she exclaimed, stopping their travel "Hey, I gotta help Shizune-sensei with getting the nurse's station set up, can you apologise to Kakashi-sensei for me?" the male thought it an unusual request but didn't question it. He simply nodded in the affirmative and smiled, prompting her to hug him tightly "Thanks Shika, see you at break then" she then released him and started walking in the opposite direction, waving to him from a distance. He simply put his hands into his pockets and headed to class, registration and then maths with Kakashi-sensai to begin the day, a lot of thought this early in the morning always seemed so troublesome.


	2. Chapter 2

The young male proceeded to Kakashi's classroom at a leisurely pace as he often did, arriving only moments before registration, the teacher was stood in front of the class, wearing black trousers and a white shirt with rolled up sleeves, leaning against his desk the white-haired man nodded, indicating for Shikamaru to take his seat and begun calling names, his voice only slightly muffled by the dark scarf that obscured his mouth. The classroom was smaller than most rooms in the school only allowing for twelve desks in a three by four grid with Kakashi's desk positioned centrally at the front with the blackboard directly behind him. Shikamaru explained the situation with Ino and sat down at his desk in the central row, patting Choji on the shoulder as he passed the desk in front of his. To his left was two empty seats belonging to Ino and Sakura Haruno, he wondered briefly as to the whereabouts of the second girl but quickly lost interest, to his right was the quiet Hinata Hyuuga, he would have smiled to her but she seemed more occupied with a whispered conversation with Naruto, seated to the Nara's rear.

"Haruno, Sakura" Kakashi called, his registration in progress but the class was silent causing him to look up from his clipboard "Anyone seen Sakura?" he asked, scanning the classroom for an answer but there was none, however as if on cue the door swung open to reveal the aforementioned pinkette walking into class, her uniform looking dishevelled and her hair in a mess.

"Sorry I'm late Kakashi-sensei" she muttered eyes to the floor and rushing to her seat. The room was quiet, everyone knew exactly why she was late and why she looked as she did, it also went to explain another absence from the class, she'd spent the night with Sasuke Uchiha, the troublemaker from the back of the class. Rumour had been rife in the school about Sakura's relationship with her "boyfriend", about how he hardly spoke to her on the rare occasions that he actually attended and how she didn't seem to realise that he was obviously after that one thing, but it didn't matter to her, she just made sure to sit and keep her head down.

By the end of the register it appeared that Kiba Inuzuka and Neji Hyuuga were also absent, the appropriate reasons were given by Naruto and Hinata respectively and the class moved on "Right everyone, would you please open up your Mathematical Ideas books to page one thirty and we'll begin" the teacher said, reaching for his own copy but was stopped by a sudden knocking at the door "What now?" the teacher muttered, pacing over to the door and opening it partly so the students didn't see who it was. He was handed a small note, which he read quickly and screwed up, he nodded to the person and opened the door fully to invite them in, addressing the class as he did "Well ladies and gentlemen, it appears we have three new additions to the class" the three people walked into the room after him "I'd like you to meet Kankuro, Temari and Gaara" he motioned them to sit in the temporarily empty seats. Gaara took Sasuke's old seat next to Naruto, Kankuro sat with Rock Lee at the front and the girl, Temari, sat in Ino's position.

Kakashi informed the three that they were to accompany the person next to them until such a point as when their own timetables were finalised, the girl nodded and turned to the young Nara, grinning with mischief and amusement "Hi there" she greeted him "Guess you'll be seeing a lot of me then" she chuckled turning back to face the front. Shikamaru slumped in his seat, resting his head on his arms _This could be troublesome..._


End file.
